As night falls
by Zeyho
Summary: A stranger appeares in the woods of Gravity Falls. Can Wendy trust him? Or will Robbie get to him after every things Wendy did to protect her new friend? This takes part after Wendy breaks up with Robbie. [Wendy x OC]
1. Chapter 1

A young redheaded girl was runing as fast as she could through the dark and cold forest. She didn't care about the two boys that was yelling her name as loud as they could or the fact that she was so inside the forest that not even the full moon light couldn't get through the trees she knew soo well. Soon enought she reached a small yet beautiful waterfall next to a big,old,tree on wich were scratched her initials,it was her secret hideout. She stood there teared up and thinking about how her EX-boyfriend really was,how couldn't she see it was a mystery. Lost in thoughts she couldn't observe the hours she spended here or the surprise that was right beside her...

"Miss..?" a strong yet warm voyce appeared out of nowhere and scared the young girl making her jump two feet away. "Oh,s-sorry! I didn't intend to scary you...I just heard you crying and...I through I should check on you. NOT that intend to do anything to you!" the boy said imediatly pulling his hands up putting a scared fake look.

The girl was amuzed at the boys actions,they were strange but yet they were somehow inocent and concerned.

"What's up with the atitude man? Chill up I was just surprised that's all... So what's your name?"

"Mark,and yours is?" the young man replied as he got closer enough for the girl to see his face

'Wendy. Nice to meet you Mark,but how is that I never saw you before?"

"I'm new here,I just bought a apartament and I took a walk. I didn't tough I would end up amuzing a beautiful girl like you but hey...not complaining."

"You're wierd... But do you want to hang up tomorrow or something?"

"I got a better idea. Since it's five in the morning let's go get a drink and something to eat,on me of course."

"Hm..sure. Let's go."

The two finded their way to the diner quite fast. After someone eventually took their orders they started to do some small talk about everything. Mark was getting attached to the girl he just met and surprinsingly Wendy took a liking on the strange boy as well. In less than a hour the boy knew more about her than anyone else and had made her get her head away from Robbie and Dipper. After some more talk Wendy asked the boy to come meet her at the plece she works and make some pranks to Stan. When he said yes a smile appeared on the girl face and a fuzzy feeling appeared in the both teenagers as Mark returned the smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you really fight with a mountain lion? How did you beat it?!" Mabel asked the new customer.

"Didn't beat it, more like hit and run for your life. I hit it really hard and run for my life,I even got a gift from it,a scar on my forearms, cool right?"

"Doesn't it hurts?" Dipper asked

"Nah...At first a litle but now not even a litle."

"Wow..." both preteens said in unison

None of them noticed that Wendy entered the shop half asleep and lost in thoughts. She was thinking about the strange guy she meet yesterday night. Due to the sleepiness she couldn't remember his face very well. Loud laughings brought her back to reality, she saw the twins with a new customer.

A kinda skinny guy that was a litle taller than her with black hair,dark, brown eyes and glasses. He was wearing skinny black jeans scratched at both knees, a gry sleeveless hoodie with "GO HARD OR DIE" under a strange black symbol, a black and red cap and with three claws scars on each forearm. In her opinion the boy looked good and had a joking aura around him.

Dipper noticed Wendy and called out to her making both Mabel and the customer turn around and smile. "Wendy! Do you know Danzel?"

"Danzel? Never heard of you,you're knew here?" Wendy replied

"I doubt you remember me,I mean you were really tired yesterday night but maybe you remember me at Mark?"

"No fucking way...Mark?! Damn,I never knew you look so, well,good. But I didn't thought you would actually came so why are you here? "

"Well...I'm a man of word andI though you would use some help at work, free of course."

As Stan heard that he immediately accepted and gave them a really long list of work. Eventually after they did almost all the things on the list and a lot of small talk they ended up cleanings the basement. Wendy was up on a mobile stair looking for something when she slipped and falled on top of Mark causing their lips to accidentally touch. After some second when the shock state dissapeared they still didn't pull away. Mark wrapped his hands around Wendy's back pulling her closer as she was wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him passionately. She pulled away in need of air Mark grind.

"Too much?" he said smiling.

"Shut it..." she replied as she kissed him again

Slowly but surely the kiss was turning into a make out. Mark pushed himself on top on Wendy as his hands moved all over her body. As the make out was turning into more Wendy pulled away.

"Mark,let's just stop...I never..." a kiss, wich she gladly accepted, cut her off.

"I know but if we will do it let's not do it in a creepy basement ok?" he replied

They laughed for some minutes until Dipper opened the door and they all went to eat and after that to break some rules like they always do.


	3. Chapter 3

It already passed a month since Mark started working at Mystery Shacks. The twins were starting to like him but Dipper still had his suspicions about the the new employee. Sure he is a cool guy and Wendy liked him but still,in this town no one is who you think they are,especially someone who just appeared out of nowhere.

As the preteen was lost in thoughts his sister came around jumping extremely happy.

"You won't believe what just happened! Mark just asked Wendy out,and she accepted! "

"Wait,what? Are you crazy? Why the hell are you so happy? Mark is dangerous! Wendy might be in serious trouble?!"

"Oh,come on... Mark is our friend, he wouldn't hurt her. What made you say this?"

"Listen,I just found something in the book about someone who just suddenly appeared in the city one night just like him. The one who wrote the book called him a Hunter - a deamon in a human body that kills young girls after he made them fall for him. What if mark is a Hunter?"

"Bro,you are crazy... Mark really likes Wendy. Get to know him a litle more and you will see he really cares about her."

"Fine,but if he hurts her,even a litle,he will regret it..."

Meanwhile,Mark and Wendy wee heading to a old caban from the deep forest to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Think your friends like me?"

"Don't worry so much,they will,ok? Chill out dude..."

"Meh,it's not like I'm afraid they won't but I'm really nervous about us and the gang going to your house later. Fathers usually hate me, brotbers especially..."

"Easy, big guy...It's not like I'm going to say 'Hi dad,he is my boyfriend. What do you say?' or anything... So calm down,ok Mark? Beside why ae you so afraid of? You're a cool,interesting and smart guy,you can make my dad think you are some kind of genius if you want..."

"Yeah, yeah... It's not like I am a genius. I know your father will like my character but I'm eighteen, and should I remind you that you are sixteen? That's a litle way too big problem..."

"Why's that? You're mature, collected, you work hard and have a great job at that new restaurant... Practically I ask myself why you like me,I'm mot even close to your league and that boss of yours is older and more awesome."

"Emy? She is cruel and a psycho. Wendy I already told you that you are exactly my type ok? Chill out girl..." said the teen laughing

"You...are totally hopeless..."

"And totally crazy... Just like you."

"Can't argue on that..." she replies as she gave the boy a quick peck on the lips before meeting with the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude...You really did what I think you did?"

"What? It's just truth or dare! Come on Wendy it's not like I really wanted to do it..."

"Mark,you just took off my best girl friend's bra in front of me! How can I stay calm?!"

The two teens were screaming like crazy after their friends left and Wendy's family went to sleep. Wendy wasn't really angry that Mark kinda undresed Tambry,she just wanted him to admit that he enjoyed it a litle. Mark was the only guy in a long time that made her feel like she was doing the right thing and now she was driving him away.

"Wendy...Really now we need to calm down,your father might wake up and find me in your room..." Mark sighed and hugged Wendy as tigh as he could. He couldn't be any more happy when Wendy returned his hug.

"Sorry... It's just that I've had bad surprises in the past and I don't want you to be the same..." Mark laughed a litle and pushed Wendy on the bed not letting her go. When he finally let her go he took a sit next to her and took her hand in his. Wendy smiled when the boy kissed her forehead after he carefully placed his hand on her cheek.

Wendy enjoyed her time alone with Mark. A moth had passed since the litle incident in the basement,Mark didn't show any sign of wanting something more from her and she was happy. Robbie tried that and she ended up with some nasty mental marks that began to heal thanks to the mysteryous boy. When she was sure that he was lost in his own world she got on top of him laughing. The boy was shocked but joined her strange actions. A impuls took over her as she began to kiss the boy's neck obtaining some really quite moans. Seeing that her actions had that efect she began to take his shirt of carefully placing random kisses on his chest. The shirt was now on the floor and Wendy took time to admire her boyfriend's muscles. For a skinny person he had just the right amout of muscles. She was still thinking that he was a litle too pale but she quickly forgot about that as she traced the scars on his forearms with her fingers. Even if he assured her that he is fine she didn't believe him. She remember when her father cut his arm when she was litle,not only that it remained a scar but her father was still in pain even after two years.

The girl sighed and retook her former sit next to ther boy withouth observing that Mark is already asleep. She smiled when she finally realised and close her eyes to fall asleep.

A strong hit in the door make Wendy jump out of the bed. She stared with her eyes wide open to the door hoping no one would come in and no one did. She sighed relieved and looked at Mark who was still sleeping.

"Of course he wouldn't awake when someone hits the door hard..." she said a litle too loud as she crossed her arms

"Just because I didn't move it doesn't mean that I didn't awake. Stop being so paranoic..." Wendy cursed the teen in her mind as he gave her a morning kiss "Now come on let's go to the Shacks or Stan will yell at you.."

Wendy cursed the boy again but this time she said it out loud. She turned bright red as she put her hand over her mouth hoping that the boy didn't hear her. Mark smirked as he jumped out the window,land on the ground and dissapeared into the woods.

Wendy hurried to work only to bump into her boyfriend again and to find out that her annoying boss was gone for a week so the store was close. She phoned the gang and they all went to a abandonate house in the forest. They spend their day there listening to music,telling bad jokes and dissapearing from time to time. Mark was more than happy to follow Wendy into the woods whenever she wanted but now was dark.

"Wendy...What about just going to my place or your's and hang out there? It's dark and an apartment or a house is not as cold.." the boy said as he pulled Wendy closer into a kiss

"Afraid of a litle dark? Come on Mark,it's just a forest in the night time... It just the forest and us,what could go wrong?"

"A lot of things Wendy. Let's just go back to the gang and have a good time with them and then go to your house,ok?"

"Fine,fine... Let's go but you promis to stay with me,right?"

The boy have her a peck on the lips as a answear while he dragged her with him back to the gang. They drank some beer and around 2 in the morning Mark manage to get Wendy in her bedroom.

"But it's stil early! Come on Mark stay here..." she said kissing him and pulling him on the bed. Mark pulled away and sighed

"Wendy it's 2 in the morning and we've got work tommorow,ok?"

"Why are you so strict with me all of a suddent?"

"Look Wendy,I had some bad experiences in night time." he said pointing to his scars " You can't realy blame me for being careful..." Wendy glared at him "..Ok,maybe a little too protectiv of you but I don't want anything happen to you."

"Mark,I'm ok. And nothing will happen to me because the most dangerous thing around here is Robbie and you already scare him to his death."

"Ok,I'll give you that... I'll stay with you so you'll shut up. Now go to sleep Wendy..." both of them fall asleep right after that.


End file.
